Hisato Ogawa
Hisato Ogawa is the 4th Party member of the story, he is a Gang Member but Joined for the obvious reason. Profile Hisato is a Street Gangster constantly breaking the rules, according to everyone, he constantly says Vulgar language, smokes in school, Does Drugs, Starts fights, and does robbery. the teachers and principals always refer to him as the Troublemaker Gangster. He is also perverted, he hangs up proactive posters of “sexy” women in his room, mostly Pornstars (somehow he doesn’t have any actual nude women in his room). He is known to get high in public, even at school at times, he even got suspended for showing up to the classroom High and incidentally screaming obscenities on the principle which wasn’t on purpose. He meets the protagonist Drunk on his Bike trying to get home, he crashes and falls to the ground, the Protagonist helps him up which he did, he did manage to lose one of his lower teeth and was fine after that and wasn't harmed, he was able to explain why he was a bit ditzy and it was because he went to a Strip-club and had lots of drinking which he was forbidden to do since he was grounded for a month for doing more drugs, but was happy because he got to see Women do the striptease and watching his friend be a ditz and unfortunately for him, he got to see a dentist before going home. From what can seem to be a few days later, Hisato’s friend and he were hanging out like usual until a day later when he heard a Gun-shot sound outside of the school campus and when it was clear that they had to get out immediately, Hisato was scared, until he saw that on the grass the floor he saw his friend’s dead body and died from a gunshot wound. when that incident happened, he was very sad even crying with his friend’s side to the sight of him dead, he’s claimed it to be a very Tragic story since he loved his friend like a brother and when your brother and sister pass away it’ll still be tragic to you as it’ll be for others. and up to the point, he refuses to answer and remember the good or bad moments of his friend, which he meant a lot too. The Loss of his friend changed him deeply as he left the Gangs and stoped doing Drugs and be a nasty the person in general. It did take him some time since he was a bit creepy towards Aiko (whom people thought he was still being creepy too) until it was confirmed that he had a crush on her and saw her like his deceased best friend, and as for Aiko, that took a bit of time to get used to him as well. Personality he does act disrespectful towards women (as it is heavily implied he has a strong hatred of women) and tends to hit on girls, while he Pretends to be pervy towards girls, he does have a love-hate relashionship with women. Design Hisato is a Tall, Lean Guy. He is taller than Human Edward, and the Protagonist, but is shorter than Eichiro Okamoto. Hisato has (Dyed) spiky blonde hair with dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin He refuses to wear the Osaka Uniform on his pants,so he wears the regular school uniform with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath, as well as dark blue pants with a brown belt and a symbol representing his gang, but no one seems to notice it, as the teachers don’t point it out as being inappropriate. Etymology Hisato means Permanent, Kindness (benevolence) https://japanese-names.info/first_name/hisato/ His surname Ogawa (written in different kanji) means Tail/End River https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogawa His last name is based of Kenichi Ogawa, a Japanese Boxer. Different Languages Trivia * Hisato’s Personality is a mix between Ryuji’s and Kanji’s while he does have that Cocky-Perverted attitude that Junpei Iori has *It could be implied that Hisato could be Gay although it is unknown what his main-sexuality would be, although from afar, it seems that he could be Asexual because he barely mentions sex, or maybe Bisexual * he is a Yankii and tends to be mistaken for a Forgeiner because of his dyed-blonde hair, and Blue eyes. he is also a Gyaruo (which is basically the male version of Gyaru) * he seems to have so much anger to the world, after what happened to his love interest. Gallery File:B973BF79-602D-4491-938B-94DE80C4C832.jpeg|Hisato’s Gacha Form File:Hisato old.png|Hisato’s Old Sprite File:Crossdress_guys_.jpeg|Hisato, The Protagonist, Edward and Eichiro In crossdress File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Hisato on the right, sitting down File:Hisato_Art.png|Hisato artwork done by Mako. File:Ogawa_Hisato_artwork.png|Collaboration Artwork of Hisato done by Yonah File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko Takanashi Fuyuki Ino Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Born In The 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2008 Births Category:The Wonderlands